1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seating system for a recumbent stepper machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise machines such as recumbent stepper machines include pedals operatively connected to levers or handles for providing cardiovascular exercise to users. A stepper machine includes a seat for allowing the user to remain seated during the exercise routine, in contrast to similar pedal and lever machines such as elliptical exercise machines.
Because the user of the stepper machine is seated, a seating mechanism is provided that can be adjusted to account for the differing heights of various users, unlike other machines, such as elliptical machines, where the user remains in a generally upright and standing position. Because the user is seated, the seat may need to be adjusted so that the user's feet can reach the pedals. In an elliptical machine, because the user is standing, such adjustment are unnecessary because the user is standing and inherently in contact with the pedals.
Stepper machines are often preferred by users that may have difficulty exercising in an upright position, due to a variety of reasons, including injury and disability, but are still capable of exercising in a seated position. The same reasons can make it difficult for some users to sit down onto the seat.